


Premier League Football - Bad Boys Gone Naughty

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexting, Spanking, scally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Manchester United vs Aston Villa
Relationships: Brandon Williams/Jack Grealish
Series: Football Sex Drive [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Premier League Football - Bad Boys Gone Naughty.**

Jack took the ball on his left foot then turned inside stealing a metre on his defender. The thought of David Beckham in 2001 ran through his mind as he pulled his foot back and struck the ball. The ball curled into the top corner and the Aston Villa captain turned to celebrate, what a dream at the theatre of dreams.

Manchester United fought back and Villa's lead disappeared, after 90 minutes of football the game ended in stalemate. The players convened at the centre circle for the post match handshakes. "Great goal mate." Brandon smiled, "worthy of winning the match." He continued. "Yeah thanks mate, thought I would give you a break and play on the left today." Jack winked.

The Aston Villa players ran over to applaud their travelling supporters, "SUPER SUPER JACK, SUPER SUPER JACK, SUPER SUPER JACK, SUPER JACKY GREALISH!" They sang in response. Pats on the back all round and the Villa players walked back to the away dressing room.

"Great job today boys." John Terry beamed, "good result. Get yourselves cleaned up and let's get back to Birmingham." "I second that lads, great job today. These points will come in handy at the end of season." Dean added and the pair broke into applause. The players got cleaned up before collecting their things and heading to the coach. Earphones on, the players relaxed for the journey home with a point as the reward for their efforts. 

"Not good enough lads." Ole grumbled sternly. "If you want to be in the Champions League next year then you have to play better than that!" He explained. The mood in the home dressing room was sombre as the players reflected on their failure. The United players nervously looked around the room, trying to avoid everyone else’s gaze. Ole gave it to his team as they sat there in silence, you couldn’t argue with him, he was of course a United legend.

Brandon felt ashamed, unfit to wear the famous Manchester United red. The players got changed and headed for the exit with very little to say to each other. The left back drove home listening to some uplifting music. 

"How was the game babe?" Brandon's girlfriend greeted him with an ill advised smile. Brandon rolled his eyes, "shit innit." Walking straight past her throwing his bag aside and heading straight for the bedroom. He threw himself into the bed and switched on the TV. "What are you doing?" She bellowed storming into the room, "get ready, we have to go to the party in an hour!" "I'm gonna pass babe," Brandon answered semi-apologetically. "There's no way I'm going out after today's result. If I get caught out on the town I might not get selected again." He replied. "Right, so every time you lose I have to stay in, is that it?" She spat angrily. "Never said that babe, but Ole won't take kindly to snaps of me out celebrating when we don't win." Brandon answered curtly. "Well you guys are shit at the moment, so does this mean I no longer have a social life?" "Yeah sorry you can't go out spending all my money." Brandon replied dismissively, her eyes narrowed at him. "Well fuck you then, I'm still going out whether you come or not." She retorted smugly. "Go ahead, never said you couldn't, I said I couldn't." He replied indifferently. Defeated she turned on her heel and stormed back to the living room. _[Ugh, I’m gonna pay for this all week.]_ Brandon thought to himself.

He picked up his phone and began to scroll through the latest updates on social media. Jack had posted a picture of himself celebrating his goal earlier in the day on Instagram. _“Great goal from a great player. I won’t let it happen again though (bicep)”_ Brandon commented. 

Jack flicked through his messages and landed on Brandon’s, he straightened himself up on the couch _[well, well]_ he smirked. Jack replied with a picture of his perfectly formed arse in his football kit from the match. _“Get used to this view mate, it's all you’ll ever see of me.”_

Brandon’s phone buzzed, he read the direct message from Jack, _[Ha, what a cunt!]_ Brandon pondered his response for a moment before replying with, _“nah mate, you just get used to watching me lifting trophies, you small club bitch (wink).”_

_“Banter, I like it! Good game today, you’re a decent player. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of chances to choke on my tackle. I’ll make it easy for you. (aubergine).”_ Jack replied, Brandon looked at the message, _[That’s just nasty!]_ He grinned.

_“That’s just wrong mate, you’re wrong!!!_ Brandon replied, feeling strangely intrigued. He heard the front door closing as the missus left without a word. _"Yep, wrongun and proud, I'm Jack Grealish, the Aston Assassin! Let me know when you next have a game around here mate (devil)"_

Brandon smiled, _“Maybe sooner than you think, I’m in the doghouse with the missus. She’s gone out in a mood. I’m sure I’ll be in trouble when she’s hungover tomorrow.” “Ahhh that’s not good mate, good luck with that. Message me if you need to have a rant (wink).”_ Jack replied. _“Cheers mate, I think I will blame you for now.” “Ha, well tough shit.”_ Brandon was giggling to himself now, _“Charming!!! When are you coming to a real club then?” “I’m waiting for Liverpool, I want to be able to spank you all over the pitch someday.”_ Jack replied, Brandon giggled, _“you definitely sound like you’re flirting now!”_ no reply, Jack left Brandon hanging on that.

An hour passed, Brandon mindlessly flicking through shows on Amazon Prime when suddenly his phone buzzed again. _"Yeah sorry, that did sound a bit wrong didn't it. I'll shoot a load and get back to you. (Tongue)" [fuck sake, T.M.I. Jack!!!]_ Brandon groaned to himself, the image of the scruffy Brummy in his muddy, sweat-soaked kit wanking himself bore itself into Brandon's mind. _"You randy git. Have fun!"_ Brandon replied before placing his phone down and focussing back on the TV. Slowly Brandon's eyes travelled down from the TV screen past his toes and legs to his crotch, _[confirmed, Brandon, that feeling you have is a semi!]_

Frozen, Brandon couldn’t think of what to do next, _[I’m hard because I’ve had a long day and I need to blow a load before I sleep. The missus won’t be in any sort of mood for that later. Jack’s not even a good looking lad, why would that give me a semi?]_ Brandon’s mind was heading off on it’s own tangent, he picked up his phone and flicked on to Jack’s profile again. Staring at the image in front of him, he felt nothing, scrolling through the pictures he found one of Jack in his Villa kit looking a bit of a mess and felt his cock twitch.

Locked in a trance, Brandon had no idea what to do with himself, _[I’m not turned on by Jack. but I am turned on by his messy kit.]_ Brandon’s mind kept ticking, trying to deconstruct what was going on in his boxers. Typing in Harry Kane he searched for a muddy picture of the England captain, he found what he was looking for and inspected the picture, nothing. _[Hmm, who else?]_ he searched for Dele Alli and again had a good look at one of his pictures, there it was again. He felt a surge of blood rush to his cock as he took in the mixed race Tottenham player, but why was this turning him on?

_[What is it about Jack and Dele, that Harry doesn’t have?]_ Brandon was at a loss, it wasn’t skin colour, it wasn’t the colour of their clothes, it wasn’t even their bodies. _[Harry does come across as a good guy. Jack and Dele are bad boys. That can’t be it!]_ he typed in Paul Pogba and surveyed his teammate, _[oh fuck!]_ his cock pulsed again, he’d never seen his teammate in this way before. Remembering what Paul looked like naked suddenly the idea of the big Frenchman ordering him about or ploughing him aggressively filled out Brandon’s cock. 

Brandon lay there dumbfounded before finally regaining his senses, he flicked through some porn before he found something he liked and took hold of his hard 8 inches. The barely legal girl can't have been much older than 18, her body was tight and her boobs were pert. Sat down crossed legged, was she naked or was she hiding some nice kinky underwear, Brandon hit play to find out. The blonde, with long extensions down nearly as far as her belly button, flicked her hair aside before running her hands down her body sensually. As her hands caressed her perfectly smooth skin she moaned seductively whilst staring straight into the camera. 

Brandon squeezed his hard cock and began to run his hand along his shaft. His long cock was a little slimmer than average and his foreskin hid a beautiful pink mushroom-shaped head. As the girl revealed her little pussy, Brandon began to pump himself faster. His eyes studied her body as his fist slid the thin skin of his shaft along the stimulated muscle. Brandon moved his free hand to his chest and began to squeeze his pec trying to imagine the slutty teen on top of him. His hairy nuts were churning hard, in Brandon’s mind the girl was on top riding his cock squeezing his smooth body hard and moaning as she bounced on his cock. He closed his eyes and imagined her slapping him in the face as she bounced on him harder still, his cock pulsed hard in his hand and Jack Grealish’s cheeky face appeared again.

“Shit!” Brandon exclaimed as his fist jackhammered along his pole, Jack’s imposing figure was dominating his thoughts. Jack had pushed the blonde girl to the corner of the room in Brandon’s mind, now Jack was straddling the United star’s face with his tight shorts and that massive bulge protruding through the fabric slowly approaching his face pinning him to the pillow. Brandon grunted hard as his balls emptied firing aggressively across his tight abs. 4 hard shots of his thick cream splashed across his smooth skin and he moaned again capturing his breath as the moment passed.

Looking at the screen again the girl was still massaging herself, disgusted with himself Brandon hit close and looked up at the ceiling. _[What the fuck just happened.]_

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The country is at lockdown!

Brandon cleaned himself up and lay there unsure what to make of what just happened. _[She made me cum. Of course she made me cum. Pfft, stop lying to yourself Brandon you think Jack is hot!]_ Brandon gritted his teeth and stormed to the kitchen grabbing himself a beer. He sat down in the living room staring at the blank television screen, tears forming in the corner of his eyes before he threw back a long draught of beer.

The blonde boy sat in silence pondering what to do next, _[The missus would never understand, she would just think I’m cheating. My mates, they’ll just take the piss.]_ Brandon thought hard, who should he talk to. Picking up his phone he went back to his messages and clicked on Jack’s name, _“you alright mate?”_ he sent, staring intensely at his phone. _[What kind of message is that?]_ the vibration of the phone in his palm made him jump. _“Wassup boy?! (wink)’_ Jack replied. _"Ah, just having a shit evening. You doing ok?"_ Brandon huffed as he hit send. _“Yeah bro. What’s up, missus gone apeshit?”_ Brandon smiled wryly at Jack’s reply, _[she will do when she finds out, if she finds out] “Nah, she’s out, that will be fine I’m sure. Breakfast in bed will clear the air. I was wondering, do you always send such raunchy pix to your mates?”_ Jack beamed reading the message _, [he’s hooked!!!] “yeah mate, I fucking love it. I like knowing that people want my dick and my arse (wink) (aubergine) (devil).”_ Brandon sat there unable to control a bulge continuing to grow inside his boxers.

The young blonde sat frozen for a second, unsure of how to reply. _“It turns you on, turning people on. Do you go any further?”_ Jack grinned, _[Got him.] “Why not, I’m always ready to shoot a load! What about you?” “I dunno mate, I haven’t really done anything interesting like that.”_ Jack was instantly rock hard. _“Well if you get the urge to try something interesting then bell me (devil).”_ Brandon smiled to himself suddenly feeling very relaxed.

}

“Honestly Brandon, I haven’t got time for your shit anymore. You’ve changed, you used to care about me!” Brandon watched on as his girlfriend packed her bag, tears streaming from her eyes. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re on about, we’ve always been the same, you’re the one creating drama by storming out.” “Whatever Brandon! I bet you’ve been cheating on me too!!!” “You dozy bitch, I’ve been cheating now have I, fuck it, I cant win with you. Don’t bother coming back you ungrateful cow!” Brandon spat as the door slammed shut, his face red with anger.

_[Exactly what I need, the neighbours will have a fucking field day!]_ Brandon thought whilst he sat fuming on his couch. _[She can sit here all day spending my money, drinking wine with her mates and she tries to accuse me of not caring about her feelings. She’s so damn selfish.]_ Brandon stormed into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, _[Don’t let her back this time Brandon, stay strong!]_ He told himself.

}

**_Boris tells Britons to stay at home._**

Brandon watched the news horrified, were things really that bad. _[Fuck, I’m alone]_ he stared at the TV screen wondering how he was going to entertain himself. Should he go to his parents? Nah they would spend every free minute trying to find out why the girlfriend had left and he would have nowhere to hide. _[Staying put it is!!!]_

}

One week of lockdown had passed and Brandon lay there bored out of his skull. _“Sup boy, what you been up to?"_ Brandon glanced at his screen, it was Jack! _"On my loners mate, you?"_ He replied. _“Same, I could use some company tbh.”_ Brandon replied. _“Send me your location and I’ll drive over (wink) (devil).”_ Brandon smiled at his phone nervously. _“Ahh man, we shouldn’t, that’s breaking the rules.”_ he giggled as he typed. His phone buzzed again, _“I won’t tell if you won’t. Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise I ain’t got any symptoms. And I know you’re a bad boy deep down (devil)!!!”_ Brandon gulped reading the last sentence feeling his cock pulse, he couldn’t resist. _“Location sent.”_

Brandon’s heart was hammering, _[you can do this man, don’t be scared.]_ Jack appeared striding up the corridor wearing a sky blue hoody and white shorts. As he reached Brandon the Villa player held up his fist, “sup bad boy.” he grinned disarmingly, _[bad boy!]_ Brandon felt his cock twinge as he reciprocated the fist pump. “Come in mate.” Brandon stammered closing the door and took a deep breath.

“I brought these.” Jack beamed holding up a plastic bag, “didn’t know what you like so I just got some Stella.” he continued as Brandon took the bag from him. “Thanks, have a seat.” Brandon replied, taking the bag from him to put them in the fridge, he returned a minute later with two cans and handed one to Jack. “Cheers mate.” Jack smiled, taking the beer as Brandon settled in next to him.

Jack spread his legs wide, his knee hovering tantalisingly in Brandon’s eyeline. “Stick summit on the box.” Jack grinned, Brandon exhaled nervously grabbing the remote, “what you wanna watch?” Brandon asked, “Nothing, Just want some background noise.” Jack winked, Brandon’s face broke into a timid smile, “Ok.” he replied flicking through the channels landing on Would I Lie to You? 

Ranting David Mitchell made them both laugh, “I love that guy, says it how it is!” Jack chuckled, throwing back a swig of beer. “Yeah.” Brandon agreed, Jack could hear the nerves in the teenager’s voice. The 24-year-old rested his left hand on Brandon’s thigh causing the nervous teen to twitch awkwardly.

“You sure you’re ok with this?” Jack asked, glancing over towards Brandon. The blonde boy stared back into Jack’s brown eyes and gulped, “I am, just a bit nervous I guess.” he explained. Jack’s face broke into a smile, “Good, that should make it more interesting.” Jack grinned malevolently. “Interesting, how?” Brandon replied thoughtfully. “You don’t even know what you want yet, you’ll learn more about yourself the more we do.” Jack beamed. ‘And what do you want to do?” Brandon asked. “Show you a good time.” Jack replied instantly giving Brandon’s thigh a squeeze before taking his hand away. Brandon smirked, blushing into his beer as he took a swig. 

Jack eyed the teenager glancing sideways as he took a swig of his own, "what are you into?" Brandon looked back at Jack, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to think of something normal. "Errr, I dunno." "Ahhh come on, don't be shy, you're young horny and full of spunk, what do you want to do with me?" Jack interrupted. Brandon's lip quivered, "well I'm not totally sure, but I think I like bad boys.", "bad boys?!" Jack sniggered. The teenager hid his face in embarrassment, Jack decided it was time to test him out. "I like a good scally, you got a baseball cap and a hoody?" Jack asked cheekily. "Yeah course, one sec." Brandon replied, hurrying off to his room. A minute later he returned wearing a grey hoody to go with his trackies and a red snapback. Jack looked him up and down beaming, "nice, I like the pumps." He grinned noticing the blonde boy's sparkling clean white trainers. "Ahhh thanks." Brandon smiled as he sat down and picked up his beer.

After the costume change there was nothing left to be said, Jack knew he was ready. As Brandon threw back a long draught of beer the Aston Villa midfielder watched him intently. The Brummy’s hand approached Brandon’s thigh and landed gliding along the soft fabric. Brandon’s nerves were still fully in control of his emotions, he sat frozen and aroused as Jack’s hand moved around his thigh and closed in on his cock. As Jack’s hand neared the teenager’s crotch he watched the fabric begin to strain as the youngster’s concealed excitement became apparent. 

“Suck my dick.” Jack demanded leaning back and widening his legs to present his crotch. Brandon’s eyes bulged in surprise and fear as Jack stared back at him with a demanding expression. Jack’s arm moved around to the back of the teenager’s neck and pulled him down into his lap. Brandon felt Jack’s hard cock pushing back against his face as the 24-year-old crushed his face into his warm lap. “You like that bitch?” Jack muttered, taking a swig of his beer as he did so, watching the teenager’s face rub against his cock through his white shorts. A noise which sounded something like agreement came from the teenager as his smooth but spotty face rubbed against Jack’s hard shaft. “Well take out my cock and suck my big bad dick then!” Jack demanded again forcefully. _[Big bad dick!!!]_ Brandon felt his cock pulsing, the intrigue was too much to resist. 

Jack watched the submissive teenager begin to rub his lips up and down the protruding bulge in the Brummy's shorts. Brandon suddenly appreciated just how thick Jack's cock really was, or at least that's what he thought. The Aston Villa midfielder's shaft pulsed hard on the other side of the fabric as Brandon moved along it. 

"I said suck it!" Jack muttered despairingly as he grew frustrated with the teenager teasing him. Brandon pulled his face away and Jack opened up his shorts, the teenager's eyes flashed in utter horror as Jack removed his cock from his tight black boxers. Jack's cock was not only thicker than Brandon had expected but the boy was also a good 10 inches in pure length. The blonde boy's heart was going overtime as he considered how the fuck he was going to deal with the monster in front of him. 

"Oi, if you don't put my dick in your mouth right now, I'm gonna fuck your face." Jack sneered, he wasn't but Brandon needed a push and he knew it. The teenager's face approached Jack's uncut cock and slipped his pink lips around the Brummy's fat head. "That's it boy, take your time." Jack grinned as Brandon began to swallow his shaft. The cute twink's thin lips hugged Jack's foreskin as he began to progress his way down the 10 incher. 

Halfway down, Brandon felt himself beginning to gag so he pulled off and began to stroke the Brummy. "You like that?" Jack muttered as Brandon recomposed himself. "Yeah, it's nice." He replied, pulling Jack's foreskin down and staring at his fat purple head. Jack forced his cock to pulse in front of the teenager's eyes. "Get back to it boy." He demanded. Brandon took a deep breath and went for it again continuing where he left off. Jack knew he wouldn't get the whole way down but he figured he would give the teenager some encouragement.

"Breath through your nose yeah." Jack exhaled, _[this is getting good.]_ Brandon's head bobbed obediently into Jack's crotch, as his nose got closer and closer to the Brummy's pubes. Jack looked down the scally boy's slim body and smiled. The Villa captain reached down Brandon's back and stroked the soft cotton of his grey hoody. The 24-year-old’s hand continued down the teenager's back and slid underneath the waistband of his trackies. 

Brandon's face bounced up and down along Jack's monster pole, the large hunk of piece which previously seemed like Everest now felt more comfortable. The teenager's lips ran tightly against the Brummy's foreskin, Brandon judged the moans and twitches from the older boy as positive feedback. But where was Jack's hand going? Brandon grunted through his nose, Jack gave Brandon a sharp paddle within his trackies before squeezing his arse through his boxers. The sounds of protest-by-grunt only seemed to spur Jack on, the 24-year-old couldn't see Brandon's arse cheeks but he knew they were white as a sheet where his fingers squeezed the United full-back’s fleshy arse hard.

"Faster." Jack demanded to Brandon who complied, holding the visor on his snapback the scally teen put his neck muscles hard to work as he swallowed Jack's beast. Brandon hadn't even noticed his nerves had disappeared completely, now he was just another sexy scally boy wearing grey trackies, a red snapback and white trainers sucking on a massive scally cock. Jack beamed down at the teenager's bobbing head and took hold of his beer pouring some on his fingers and reaching down into Brandon's waistband again. Locating the United boy's crack he slid his wet fingers over Brandon's hole and then pushed them in.

Brandon stopped abruptly, "push out, and keep sucking." Jack instructed. Brandon knew he had no choice but to continue, he'd come this far now might as well see where this ends up. The teenager exhaled through his nose again as the Villa captain pressed deeper into his hole, now Brandon had to focus on sucking Jack's cock. His ring stretched wider and wider still until the Brummy pulled his fingers free and Brandon's hole slammed shut. 

The 24-year-old took his beer again and moistened his fingers with yet more lager before returning them to Brandon's ring. The United teen felt better prepared this time as Jack's fingers sank into his hole with a little less resistance. This time Jack moved his fingers in and out of Brandon's ring while the scally's throat swallowed his cock. "Fuck me that's a tight cunt you got." Jack muttered. Brandon's cock pulsed, he felt like such a sub. Jack's fingers worked the blonde teen’s ring for a little longer before he pulled them free again. "Right now lemme see that nice cunt of yours."

Brandon pulled off the Midlander’s cock and looked up at him, “you heard me, show me that cunt!” Jack sneered with an evil grin. “Spin around and lean over the armrest.” he demanded. The slim teenager did so obediently, his hoodie hung open and free dangling down as he placed himself over the armrest. Jack moved up and around behind the United defender, “that’s nice, I’m gonna fuck your tight little cunt! You want me to fuck you dirty boy?” he grinned. “Yeah, fuck me Jacky.” Brandon replied nervously.

The Villa captain placed his beer down on the ground before turning his attention to the 19-year-old’s arse. Jack reached up and under Brandon’s hoodie to pull down the youngster’s trackies. As he pulled the smooth cotton around and down Brandon’s legs his eyes twinkled full of the blonde boy’s peachy arse. Brandon’s tight white boxers hugged his cheeks nicely, Jack had no time for boxers though slipping them straight down Brandon’s blonde hairy thighs to the teenager’s knees. 

Brandon’s tight arse smiled back at Jack, the milky white skin in between Brandon’s tanned smooth back and hairy legs made the perfect target. Jack slipped off his blue hoodie and lined up behind the United star, grabbing his beer he poured a little more along the teenager’s crack watching the liquid roll enticingly across Brandon’s skin. “Fucking nasty slut.” Jack muttered before lowering his face to within an inch of Brandon’s hole. The teenager’s tight pink opening twitched nervously in anticipation, Jack’s hands took hold of the blonde boy’s things and pulling him back firmly, the 24-year-old’s tongue jabbed straight and directly into Brandon’s hole.

Jack grinned to himself, he could taste the fear in Brandon’s tight ring. The Midlander pushed a pointy tongue into the 19-year-old’s hole, Brandon’s pale ring was covered with curly blonde hairs which tasted of beer and sweaty teenager. Brandon relaxed his ring allowing the Villa captain inside, the delicious fleshy taste of arse turned Jack on even more, his meaty 10 incher strained hard against the waistband of his white shorts as he tongued Brandon with increasing aggression.

The Brummy swirled his tongue around the teenager’s tight ring, Brandon flinched as the bristles of the Villa captain’s stubble scratched at his soft innocent skin. Jack’s felt his face slickening with his own saliva and the moisture he continued to spread across the teenager’s hole. The hunger in Jack’s cock grew as he sucked on Brandon’s soft ring, _[it’s time Jack, fuck him!]_

The 5’9” Brummy repositioned himself and pushed his shorts down to his knees. Brandon’s exposed round arse pointed back up at the Villa captain, placing a hand on each cheek he squeezed firmly and pulled the teenager back on to his raging hard-on. Jack smiled down on the full-back’s cute bum, the soft skin hand a collection of unkempt blonde hairs spread across them betraying Brandon’s innocence.

Jack took Brandon roughly by the hips and began to thrust into the youngster’s crack. The Villa captain’s 10 inches thudded the perfect divot in Brandon’s bum, “you want my big hard cock?” Jack sneered again, “yeah, I want your cock?” Brandon begged, his hole twitching with anticipation as Jack’s shaft rolled along it. “I’m gonna break you.” Jack promised pulling Brandon’s slim hips hard into him one more time before bending down and spreading Brandon’s hairy hole.

Jack spat on Brandon’s blonde hairy ring again then straightened up, dribbling down on to his own head. Brandon watched over his shoulder as Jack prepared his cock, the Brummy’s slimy saliva coated his head which he pointed against the 19-year-old’s entrance. The bottom’s breathing became shallow and rapid in nervous anticipation followed by a petrified squeal. The blonde boy instinctively tried to escape Jack’s clutches, his muscles contracting simultaneously to pull him away from the 24-year-old. No luck, “where do you think you’re going?” Jack smiled malevolent at the teenager’s involuntary fear. Brandon’s ring surrendered to Jack’s pressure, his thick head penetrating the slim twink.

Brandon whimpered, the Villa captain’s strong grip pulled the teenager’s hips back whilst his ring begged for mercy. Jack's shaft sank deeper into the tight twink's belly, Brandon's whimpers continued as the Brummy forced himself further in.

"Shut up and wank yourself." Jack sneered, the little blonde took hold of his soft cock and began to stroke himself but he couldn't stop himself moaning still. With his free hand, the Mancunian reached over to a pillow and bit hard into it.

Jack grinned to himself at the poor scally twink below him, his smooth lower back, the white socks and white trainers, the peachy, hairy arse being split in two by the 24-year-old’s fat cock. Brandon's whimpers hadn't stopped; they had just become muffled through his nose and a mouthful of cushion.

A throaty groan echoed loud around them as Jack's hands moved from the bottom's hips to his muscly thighs. Jack used his leverage on the teenager to allow his cock to slide back before forcing himself forward again. A tear dropped from Brandon's eyes, the stretching sensation of his ring was almost unbearable. 

6 inches of Jack's monster persisted inside the tight blonde, the weight of the horny top pushing him a little further inside Brandon each time he thrusted. The top paused briefly to partially remove his white shirt, taking his head out of his shirt but leaving his arms in, Jack showed off his bronze toned body. 

"Turn around and look at your master." Jack demanded. The United full-back dropped the cushion from his mouth and turned to look at Jack. The teenager’s cock pulsed and began to harden as Brandon jerked himself, his blue eyes surveyed the top’s body. Jack’s slim body thickened where his muscles tensed and flexed, the Brummy’s bulging pecs with his thick brown nipples were so arousing to Brandon. “Yeah, you like what you see? You like my big bad cock fucking you?” Jack grinned. “Yeah, it's nice.” Brandon murmured appreciating the view of the sexy top. 

The United defender’s eyes surveyed Jack’s body, the Brummy’s biceps bulged flexing hard as he pulled the twink’s ring down his pole. Brandon’s hole stung with pain and yet a smile slowly began to creep across his face as the initial shock began to fade away. Behind him the toned midfielder watched his rod sinking deeper into the dirty blonde’s not-so-innocent belly.

Jack rocked back and forth just a little, knowing the teenager’s hole was becoming more accommodating with each passing second whilst gently attempting to feed just a little more length each time he pressed forward. 8 inches became 9, 9 inches became 9.5 inches and then they both felt it, Jack’s crotch pressed against Brandon’s soft cheeks. “You’re mine now you little slut.” Jack beamed holding Brandon at his hips.

The slim top squeezed Brandon's hips together as he began to speed up. The 24-year-old pulled his shaft back 8 inches and pressed forward into the depths of Brandon's milky cheeks until his crotch stroked the bottom's arse. Jack's fingers squeezed the teenager's smooth skin as he withdrew the majority of his cock again before slamming himself to his hilt. "Yeah baby." Jack sneered, grinning to himself watching Brandon's pink face puffing hard, sucking in as much as he could to help him deal with the continued mutilation of his tight ring.

Jack raised his right bicep as he continued to pound the teenager. "Look at me." Jack sneered craving the showmanship, Brandon glanced over his shoulder obediently to the sight of the toned Villa captain pounding his hole whilst holding out his right bicep and tensing. "You fucking like that?" He grinned. "Yeah, I love it." Brandon smiled, the teenager grunted as he was rewarded with an extra forceful pump of Jack's cock deep into his tight scally hole. "Fuck." He squealed, his eyes widening as Jack watched the reaction to his every move. 

10 thick inches plunged down ferociously into the blonde twink, Brandon could feel his own cock bobbing hard between his legs. The United defender closed his hands around his shaft and slowly began to pull his foreskin up and down. Their eyes remained locked together as Jack pounded, the Brummy relaxed his bicep and peeled his shirt all the way off, the top continued to spear Brandon hard as he placed his snapback back on his head. Brandon smiled back at Jack as the top flexed for him again, the top’s thick head sliding deep inside his tunnel brought a light consistent grunt from the sexy defender as the incredible feeling of anal sex brought a new sensation to the teenager.

Jack grinned down at the beautiful soft milky cheeks below him. Brandon’s arse echoed with louder slaps as the Brummy slammed his torso harder within the sexy teenager. The dominant top ran his right hand down the bottom’s smooth back, tracing down his spine feeling the muscles tense as Brandon backed into his crotch. Jack’s hand slid over the blonde boy’s cheek and then swung his hand hard into Brandon’s firm arse. The sound reverberated around the room joining the sounds of Jack’s crotch slamming into the Mancunian’s beautiful arse. “Fuck yes.” Brandon squealed, looking back at Jack again. The Villa captain grinned malevolently down at the little blonde, a cute tuft of his fringe hung down across his pink forehead underneath his snapback. 

Jack swung his open palm again and ricocheted hard off the teenager’s soft arse cheek, whimpers of satisfaction pricked Jack’s ears, the little slut was loving it. The dominant top swung his palm again, smacking the teenager’s pale arse, the bass in Brandon’s whimpers grew deeper. Jack continued to swing as he fucked, the Villa captain’s right hand slapped the teenager’s cheek with his open palm then between the pumps of his hips, swung round to hit the other cheek with his back hand. 

Brandon watched the Brummy top owning his ring, the slim toned 24-year-old’s muscles tensing as he fucked. Jack beamed down at the teenager’s reddening cheeks, watching his cock plunge 10 inches deep inside the Mancunian’s tender hole. Jack felt a darkness take over him and his eyes turned evil, his crotch thudded as hard as it could into Brandon’s arse, knocking the sexy teenager forward. The blonde’s thighs did their best to hold the top back, forming the perfect hole to slam his cock into. Jack gave a wild growl and pulled his hips all the way back, Brandon’s blue eyes shot wide open in shock as his ring tightened around fresh air. His empty hole felt wider, his ring felt abused but he took the moment to breath and smile.

Jack took hold of Brandon’s skinny calves and spun him around aggressively, the tight blonde rolled on to his back with his legs open invitingly. The wild top shuffled quickly into position grabbing Brandon by his trainers and without hesitation pressed his head hard against Brandon’s entrance. This time the teenager didn’t even have to push out as Jack’s fat bare cock proceeded back up inside his rectum. Jack watched with glee as his 10 inches split the sexy twink in two. The Brummy watched Brandon’s face screw in pain as the thick rod slammed deep inside him again. 

All the bass left Brandon’s voice as Jack levered himself up a little and pounded down into the moaning blonde’s belly. Brandon repositioned his snapback as it crashed against the armrest each time the slim top ploughed into him. “Make yourself cum!” Jack sneered as his hips crashed into the teenager. As Brandon took hold of his shaft Jack leaned closer and spat into the shocked Mancunian’s face. Brandon’s cock pulsed hard, he’d never felt dirtier in his life and it turned him on. The Villa captain grinned down at the bottom malevolently, “you fucking love it don’t you?” he sneered. Brandon nodded, his rosy cheeks puffed, his hole destroyed.

Jack gave Brandon a slap across his face, “tell me you want it.” Jack grinned. “Spit on me Jack!” the teenager begged. The almighty top beamed spitting yet more phlegm on the moaning teenager. Jack’s length withdrew from the majority of Brandon’s tight tunnel before plunging to the depths of the teenager’s rectum. Brandon’s hand pumped his uncut shaft, his glistening pink head shone brighter each time Jack laid his eyes upon it. The bottom’s toned abs bounced with every thud of Jack’s sweaty frame, the Brummy held Brandon’s ankles with both hands and spread them wider biting his bottom lip as he visibly tried to slam as hard as he could into the youngster.

Jack grunted heavily as he thudded into the scally twink, Brandon's fist pounded furiously into his crotch unable to contain his excitement. The sexy Brummy mercilessly slammed his frame into Brandon's cheeks, the little Mancunian feeling every inch of Jack's 10 inches vibrating along the inside of his sensitive hole. The United full-back's hairy legs began to shudder in Jack's hands and the top's eyes connected with Brandon's just in time to see them roll to the back of his head. "You gonna fucking cum for me?!" Jack hissed leaning forward to raise the twink's arse higher still. "Yeah I'm gonna cum." Brandon moaned despairingly, his innocent rosy cheeks puffed as he breathed hard through the approaching orgasm.

Jack gave Brandon one more slap and then sank his teeth into the teenager's hairy right calf as the bottom let out a final squeal. Jack watched, with his jaw still clamped gently around Brandon's leg as the teenager began to squirt. The tight blonde's fist pulled his foreskin right down as Jack thudded into his bum. Brandon's shaft grew and his slit opened shooting thick strands of his salty jizz across his torso. With each explosion the teenager's squeals of delight became deeper and heavier. Jack's unrelenting cock pummelled his hole whilst Brandon balls squirted more of his thick cum over his sweaty torso. 6 thick strands of cum trickled down the Mancunian's sweaty chest from his pecs streaming down into his hairy belly button as his orgasm began to subside. The final feeble shot into his bushy crotch signalled the end of his orgasm as Brandon's hand fell away from his shaft and panting he lay there satisfied in his own mess.

Jack released the teenager's ankle and pulled his cock back to slam into Brandon once more. The Villa captain swung his hips all the way back pulling all 10 inches out of the cummy mess below him. Jack quickly shuffled up the couch and took hold of his shaft pointing it at Brandon's face as he pumped. The teenager's blue eyes watched Jack handling his massive tool in disbelief that it had just fucked him senseless.

Jack surveyed the messy teen’s body before his eyes returned to Brandon's face and as he tugged around his head he felt his balls begin to jump and twitch. "Look at me!" Jack demanded hurriedly. The teenager's eyes moved up the Villa captain's sweaty body; he felt another glob of spit splash against his cheek before an angry growl from the 24-year-old warned him to close his eyes. 

Intense shots of Jack's jizz fired into the teenager's face. With practically no distance between the youngster's face and Jack's cock, the top’s jizz exploded off Brandon's face splashing into his neck and rebounding into his snapback. Jack's hard pole continued to throb on his hand as weakening shots of his cum splattered into Brandon's messy face. The Villa captain gave a final huff as his empty balls sent another strand of jizz dangling from the end of his cock. 

Jack looked down at the mess below him proudly. "Suck my pole clean." Jack demanded finally, Brandon peaked through his right eye as his left was covered in streaming cum to locate Jack's cock. He could see the strand of Jack's cum hanging down and opened his mouth to grant Jack entry. As the 24-year-old rocked forward his dirty cock slipped back between Brandon's lips.

The cum coating Brandon's lips slipped onto his tongue along with Jack's gamey rod. Jack's hips pushed his cock deep into Brandon's throat once more probing the youngster's tonsils. This time Brandon's throat put up little resistance as Jack gently fucked his face before pulling free. The cum soaked teenager lay there in shock, hardening jizz crusting around his cheeks, eyes and mouth. Jack spotted a box of tissues and reached over to take a few, gently the Midlander mopped up the slutty teenager's messy face, starting with Brandon's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jack asked tentatively as Brandon opened his blue eyes whilst the Brummy cleaned him up diligently. "Mate, that was even better than I'd imagined it!" Brandon beamed. "Really? I thought I'd gone a bit too far with the spitting and slapping. I've never been that dominant with someone before." Jack smirked. "I've never felt that slutty and submissive in my life!" Brandon exclaimed, "it was the perfect fuck!" He finished. Jack's chest visible increased in mass along with his pride. "Glad to put in such a good show." Jack grinned wiping the last runny bits of Brandon's face. "You'll have to shower for the rest I think." Jack explained chucking the saturated tissues aside. "No worries mate, grab us some beers and we can chill like this." Brandon grinned. 

}

**Villa Captain apologies for lockdown breach.**

Jack read the headlines, _[totally fucking worth it!]_ He beamed smugly, _[and no one will ever know the full story.]_ Sat on his couch he went into his messages and opened the pictures of Brandon's cum stained torso. Jack reached into his boxers and began to fondle his hardening shaft.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
